


Under the Sea

by kuningatarmirka



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuningatarmirka/pseuds/kuningatarmirka
Summary: "Oliver blinked his eyes open and was greeted by a gorgeous face frowning at him. Her hair was wet and blonde, a few pieces of seaweed tangled around the curls."Mermaid AU





	Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have no idea what this is. Something good I hope :D

The lull of the waves around him roused Oliver from his slumber. He could hear seagulls shrieking in the distance as he started to regain consciousness. His head was throbbing, and he was sure there were gashes around his body. He raised his hand from the water and touched one on his forehead. 

“Wha-“ he tried to ask but was immediately shushed by a voice above him.

“Shh! Not so loud! They can’t know I’m here!”

Oliver blinked his eyes open and was greeted by a gorgeous face frowning at him. Her hair was wet and blonde, a few pieces of seaweed tangled around the curls.

“My parents would kill me if they found out I’m here,” she continued. “But I couldn’t just leave you there, you know? I’m sure I broke like a billion rules, but I just had to help you.”

Oliver had no idea what was going on. He was lying in the wet sand, staring at the girl in front of him. She was wearing a blue top that looked like it was made out of scales and little seashells.

“I’m sorry, I’m babbling again,” she chuckled. The morning sun was illuminating her wet hair and Oliver thought he had never seen anything so beautiful before.

“What happened?” he managed to croak out, wiping some sand from his hair and trying to sit up. The last thing he remembered was a party and way too much alcohol.

“You were drowning, I think…” the girl answered. “I’m not so sure about the physique of you humans, but you fell into the water and I had to help you.”

Slowly the memories from last night started to flood in. There had been a boat party, hosted by the one and only Tommy Merlyn. He had convinced Oliver that it was the best occasion to get drunk and forget about his troubles. He had complied.

The rest of the night was blurry. He remembered someone getting a fabulous idea that they could take the boat out to the sea. Suddenly a storm had hit them from out of nowhere and the drunk men had had troubles getting the boat back to the shore.

How he had ended up on the beach was still a mystery.

“I was drowning?”

“Yeah, you fell overboard, and I caught you. I was just swimming in the area and you almost crushed me. Thanks for that by the way.”

“Swimming?” he repeated her words, sitting up fully. Only then did he notice the blue tail behind the girl, moving gently in the water.

His eyes almost bulged out of his head.

“W-what!? How?” he stammered.

The tail was covered in blue scales and the fin at the end looked powerful. Powerful enough for swimming through the strong waves. The scales started just below her stomach and made beautiful patterns along the side of the tail.

“You have a tail!?” he shrieked, grimacing at his high-pitched voice.

She looked behind her and flipped her tail a few times. “Oh, this? Yeah, sorry about that. I guess you have never seen one of us before?”

“One of you?”

“Could you stop repeating everything I say?” she grinned and chuckled softly.

“Sorry,” he apologized, still staring at her tail with wide eyes.

“To be honest, I’ve never seen any of you this close before either.” She poked his legs a few times, frowning at the firmness. “Interesting,” she muttered.

Suddenly Oliver jumped up, his wet jeans protesting and sticking to his legs.

“This is crazy!” he exclaimed. “There are no such things as mermaids!”

His little sister Thea had loved _The Little Mermaid_ as a child and even Oliver had watched the Disney movie countless of times with her. Still this had to be a prank. Or a hallucination. Maybe he _had_ drowned after all?

“Well, I’m sorry to inform you, but we do exist,” the mermaid before him answered.

She was sitting in the water, her tail just below the surface. Oliver noticed himself wondering if her tail could even handle the scorching sunlight. It was morning, but the temperature was already rising rapidly, and it wouldn’t be long until the summer sun started heating the white sand around them, making everything burning hot.

“But how can you exist if I have never even known about your kind?” he asked.

“Well, we try to keep ourselves hidden. Honestly, I shouldn’t even be here. It’s against every rule we have. But I’ve always been interested in you humans. And I had to help you when I saw you falling into the water. When I got you here, I had to make sure you were okay.”

They were in a secluded corner of the beach, surrounded by rocks. The water wasn’t deep there so she must have crawled her way there.

Suddenly she frowned. “Maybe this was a bad idea. I should go.”

She used her arms to lift herself up and flipped her tail, gracefully lowering herself into the deeper water.

“No!” Oliver shouted, making her turn around. “I mean, you did save my life. You don’t have to leave.”

“I need to,” she answered. “I’ve been gone too long. They’ll start to wonder where I am and then I’ll be in trouble. I have to swim a while to get back to the pod.”

“But can I see you again?” he asked, hopeful glint in his eyes. He knew he couldn’t just forget about everything that had happened. Getting saved by a mermaid wasn’t something that happened every day. And he had to admit she was one of the prettiest women he had ever seen in his life.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” she said and lowered her eyes.

“Please? Can I at least know you name?” he pleaded.

“Felicity,” she smiled before turning and diving into the water, her tail splashing in the water and disappearing below the waves.

Oliver stood on the shore, staring at the water, wanting to see at least one last glimpse of her.

In the distance a little head popped up from the sea and she waved at him before disappearing under the waves again.


End file.
